Red Over Black Waters
by Robin-Red BlackWaters
Summary: THE ULTIMATE SEQUEL TO BREAKING DAWN!: Jacob Black! You can't deny our destiny. EVERYTHING we've done was for this moment. Someone you love will die tonight. Don't cry Jake. Here's the best part. You get to choose. I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR IT'S CHARACTERS
1. Prelude

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE STORIES FROM THE TWILIGHT SERIES OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS. HOPE YOU LIKE THE STORY. THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION SO PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. THANKS.**

**Prelude**

**The Beginning of The End**

_Do we really have to do this?_

_Just shut up and stay focused. I see her approaching._

Everyone locked eyes on the target as they zeroed in on her.

_Everyone knows their position? _

This wasn't really a question that required an actual response but everyone nodded in union. Everyone was bond by specific instructions and as they well enough knew nobody can defy an Alpha's command. The atmosphere was in the low 40s but this pack never felt the chill. The sky was thick with rain clouds as droplets of rain lightly scattered the area. Out in the middle of the woods, right on the boarder that separated La Push reservation and Forks, a little girl bounced around alongside a woman. She caught the glimpse of an animal that's not quite known to be around those parts. This intrigued her.

"I'm going to hunt that one over there."

The little girl pointed to one of the pack members that were stationed to be in plain view of her.

"You're sure? I don't know. It looks pretty big."

"Then it will be more rewarding when I catch it," the little girl said with a smile. Only a year and a few months old, she had the body of a six year old, with the IQ of a fully grown 3.5 GPA college student. Stalking closer to the animal, she inhaled the animals scent trying to get an idea of how the blood would taste. The animal smelt familiar yet different all the same. She couldn't predict the taste. She stood still and got ready to pounce.

The lone animal out in the clearing looked back at the pack with tears in its eyes.

_I know. I know._ A pack member said to their lone pack member.

_I don't want to die. _

_You don't have a choice_. Another said.

_This isn't right._

_We all know what must be done. Your sacrifice is going to lead the way to our destiny. You can't ignore that. Stay strong. Your divine soul will do wonders in the afterlife. You'll join our great ancestors and will be free from this world. You will be missed._

The pack nodded in union as the lone animal took a deep breath and closed its eyes.

_I love you all._

Before the pack had a chance to respond back, the little girl jumped on the back of the lone animal's back and bit down on it's neck. The animal gave no fight as it crashed down into the slushy snow. The little girl drank the blood hungrily as she drained every ounce of blood from the body. The pack snarled at her. Even though this was part of the plan, it still didn't stop the hatred they felt over the killing of their pack member.

_Filthy bloodsucker!_

_I want to rip her head off!_

_Not after I rip her heart out!_

_SILENCE! We knew if she had the opportunity, she'd do this. She's a leech. A half leech but a leech nonetheless. Stay focused everyone. On a count of three, we attack. ONE…_

" Bravo Nessie," the woman clapped her hands at the girl's triumph. "You're going to give Jacob a run for his money when he hears about this one."

"This one's almost as big as Jake," Nessie said with a blood dripping smile. "He may have to hunt far to beat this one."

_TWO…._

"Hey! Race you to the river," Nessie stood up alert and excited.

"Come on, Nessie, you know you're way faster than me. I'm not working with _you're_ kind of abilities."

"I'll give you a head start. I'll even wait for you to turn down the hill before I go. Deal?"

The woman pretended to think hard about the deal, and then with a smile, she turned and ran for the river.

"Catch me if you can Nessie!" the woman shouted back as she ran.

Nessie waited until the woman ran down the hill out of sight until she got herself ready to run. She loved these racing games and wondered if she could be fast enough to make it to the river before the woman considering the fact that the river was just right down at the bottom of the hill and the woman was surely close to it. She anticipated the challenge as she began to run.

_THREE…_

Nessie never saw it coming as the pack came running towards her from all angles as two members bit down on each arm, one member bit around her waist, and another jumped over and bit off her head. She didn't have the chance to utter a word as the pack ripped her apart, limb from limb. Taking a chunk of her remains in their mouths, each pack member ran to a clearing deep inside the woods away from the boarder and each dumped the remains in one big pile. One of them let the ripping sensation run throughout their body as they phased into their human form. As the member unwound the small black pouch from around their leg, they took out a lighter and lit the remains on fire. The pack watched the remains of Renesmee "Nessie" Cullen burn in a blaze of fiery red flames, as a faint smile crept up in their eyes.


	2. I Really Expected More

**One Year Ago**

**JACOB'S POINT OF VIEW**

**"I Really Expected More"**

Today was a good day. I was a little disappointed that I didn't get the chance to rip some bloodsuckers to shreds but all things considered, I'm glad Nessie and Bella came out of it in one piece. Why not. The Cullens too. Well I may have gotten a kick out of that blonde headed leech Rosalie getting ripped apart. Dumb blonde. With everything that's happened with Bella giving birth, me imprinting on her daughter Nessie and all the chaos with that Volturi clan setting out to kill us, I've eased up on my hatred for the Cullens. When you're forced to endure their stink while trying to protect the woman you love, all while having to deal with vampires being overly hospitable whether you want them to or not, you start to get used to them. Then you began to even like them a little….. just a little. That's probably what happened when, what we all thought were just legends, that the Quileute's and the Cullen's formed this Treaty so that neither parties can harm one another or anyone else on the other's land. Any violation, meaning if a Cullen feeds off a human or attacks on our lands, the Treaty would be broken and it'll become hunting season for parasites. I'd take Edward down first. Blondie next. She's long overdue. When word got around about Edward and Bella coming back from their honeymoon, I was convinced that he killed her. Somewhere on the lines of ripping her apart from the inside out, calling himself trying to have his way with her. Or worse, sucking the life out of her while having her walk around like some soulless monster while she carries on like one of those blood crazed newborns we vaporized sometime ago. The Treaty would've been broken and I would've had full range to kill every last one of those bloodsuckers out of vengeance for destroying the woman I felt belonged to me. Being with me would've been effortless for Bella. As easy as breathing. _I_ could've been her sun. Someone that could help her grow strong not become a drug to her like that lee_ Edward. No point dwelling on it now though. Our chance at a future together has long been gone. When I set out on my quest to kill the Cullens on that faithful night that Edward and Bella returned from their honeymoon, I'd never thought I'd come across Bella being alive and round from pregnancy. Totally messed my head up seeing that. Since when can a bloodsucker get a woman pregnant? Somehow, Edward managed to do it and the baby inside of her was growing so fast, it was killing her every minute that passed. That's a memory I could do without. My heart was in knots trying to deal with the idea that Bella, the love of my life, was going to die and these bloodsuckers were just going to stand around and watch as that _monster_ kill her from inside while there wasn't anything I could do to stop it. I can remember Leah's words replaying in my head when we were talking about imprinting.

_You don't want to imprint?_ Leah asked me in thought while we were in wolf form.

_Hell, no! _I couldn't believe she asked me that.

_That's just because you're already in love with her. That would go away, you know, if you imprinted. You wouldn't have to hurt over her anymore._

I didn't _ever_ want to imprint but Leah did have a point. Imprinting would mean the end of my suffering. At the time, I wasn't sure I was ready to give that up. I tried imprinting on different women, even tried shamelessly starring at Bella hoping I could get it to work, but it's not something me, or the others, can control. That was another thing I didn't like about imprinting. Your choices were taken away from you. What was so wrong with meeting a person, getting to know them, and then falling in love, like normal people? I wanted control over who I fell in love with. When Bella gave birth to Renesmee, who I call Nessie, which, to my amusement, used to tick Bella off, I was ready to kill that little monster for thinking that she killed Bella but something unexpected happened. When I laid eyes on Nessie, suddenly there was this gravitational pull that drew me to her. Life took on a different meaning as I began to have a new purpose in life. To be whatever Nessie needed me to be. Whether she needed a friend, brother, or protector, I'd be all she ever needed and wanted. There were no romantic feelings, of any kind, which is something I had to convince Bella of since on hind sight, this situation looks a little weird if you don't know what it's all about. It just doesn't feel that way to me now. Maybe somewhere down the line, we might develop those types of feelings but right now, I couldn't care less. I just want to make her happy. Imprinting, to me, just feels like an extremely strong connection between two individuals whose purpose in life is to be everything there is to be for that person. I, no longer, am in love with Bella anymore. Trust me. Being in love with her was no picnic. If my heart broke anymore from her, she might've had me running off into the woods somewhere, under a rock, curled up in a ball like some pathetic wolf puppy, trying to escape the voices in my head. Totally glad I got over that one. My love for her now is more of a deep friendship than anything else. I don't hate Edward, as I once did. I can see now how much he loves her, and the bizarre things he's willing to do for her, so I'm just glad I got over my intense feelings for her so that I can finally be happy for the both of them.

Walking past the trees, I could see La Push coming into view. I took in a deep breath, soaking in the atmosphere. Fresh fallen snow covered the scenery. The air was calm without as much as a slight breeze in the air. The snow melted fast beneath my bare feet. 108 degree body temperature would do that. I enjoyed the walk even though I was wearing Emment's too-small-for-me hand me downs that reeked of vampire stench. As soon as I get to the house, I plan on burning these items the first chance I get and putting on my usual black sweats or cut off shorts. I prefer to travel light when I phase so this button down shirt and tan slacks Edward got me wearing, will never cut it for someone like me. To think, a few days ago, I was thinking about never coming back here. I was just going to go completely wolf. It just would've been easier that way so I wouldn't have to deal with the pain of losing Bella. Going completely wolf, I could just focus on my basic needs and work on instinct. Dealing with the pain in human form would've just been unbearable to deal with. Leah was supposed to tag along with me. We would've been each other's rock as we both helped each other get through our misery, since, on her end of things, she had to deal with the love of her life Sam imprinting on her cousin Emily and is even suppose to be a bridesmaid at their wedding. I don't envy Leah. Speaking of Leah, I wonder what she's going to do now that I'm staying around after all? I really shouldn't care what she does but ever since having to deal with her, since she joined my pack; I'd softened up to her. She became rather pleasant to be around. Well, as pleasant as Leah could be. I still can't get over how she went up in the Cullen's house and lashed out at Bella for how _I_ was being treated. I was shocked. And impressed. When it's all said and done, we're there for each other, which is why I felt the need to check in on her. So instead of continuing on to my house, I turned right and went down the hill to Sue Clearwaters' house to check in on Leah. Sue's blue painted wood shack is about the same size and shape as my place. The late Harry Clearwater, with my father Billy's help, built both his and our place many years back. I used to always go to Sue's place, when I was much younger, to watch different ball games with Billy, Harry, and my boys Embry and Quil. Well Quil's actually my second cousin on my mother's side. Sue used to always cook up a feast, sometimes with Leah's help, just for us to have while watching the games. Those were fun times. Back when we all thought the stories that our fathers kept telling us were _just_ stories. As Sue's house came into view, I was able to pear through the window. Sue and Bella's dad Charlie were sitting on the couch while they seemed to be really engrossed in what Seth was saying to them. He was probably telling them what happened earlier. His arms were moving all about as if he was acting out every part. I couldn't see if Leah was there with them so I went around back to see if she was in her room. Peeking through her bedroom window, I could see Leah packing up her items in a suitcase as she made her way back and forth from the dresser to her suitcase. Well, there goes my answer. I lifted up her window and lifted myself through without an invitation. I glanced around at the familiar surroundings of pictures with her, Harry, Sue, and Seth occupying the outer boarders of her dresser mirror. She also had pictures from her high school days. Some of people that I knew, some I didn't. Two of them were pictures of her and her best friend Rahbyn Red. Rahbyn Red. I wonder what happened to her? I used to have a huge crush on her but she was totally out my league. This was way before Bella came back to live in Forks. Leah and Rahbyn were inseparable until right after they graduated, Rahbyn just disappeared and nobody's heard from her since. She probably just went to college or something. She was always ambitious like that. Leah might've followed along if it wasn't for her involvement with Sam. Then she started phasing so that was the end of that. I glanced over at Leah. She stopped to look at me, and then continued on packing.

"So you're really going through with it?" I asked as I walked over and sat on her bed.

"Wouldn't you? I didn't have the pleasure of imprinting like you did. Maybe it's for the best. You know?" she packed the last item and pressed down on her suitcase to zip it up. "I just need a fresh start away from La Push."

What could I say? If I didn't imprint, I'd be right along with her. It's not like I couldn't still go with her but I didn't have the desire to go anymore. Leaving Nessie without an idea of when I was coming back was out of the question. I just hope she finds what she's looking for.

"What about Sue? Does she know you're in here packing?"

"No," she came around and sat next to me. "That's why I don't want you to say anything to her until after I'm gone."

"Leah, I don't want to jus_"

"You don't have to make up some story. Just tell her and Seth that I'm fine and that I just need to stay away for a while."

"But I thought you weren't going to break out on your own?"

"I know I can't escape the pack but I don't have to phase as much. Hopefully, I can stop phasing all together. Will you watch over Seth for me?"

"Seth's been pretty good at taking care of himself."

"I know, but still I…."

"Don't worry about it. I won't let anything happen to him," I glanced out the window, looking at the night set in. "What about the wedding? You'd already said you'd be in it." I didn't have to say who's wedding for Leah to know who I was talking about. She gave me a look.

"Their wedding is not going to be for a while. I gave them my commitment so I'll still do the wedding. I just need time away from them for a while. Hopefully, when I walk down that aisle, I won't hope that it was me he was marrying and not Emily."

I didn't know what to say. I knew the pain she still felt over losing Sam. I felt her pain. I didn't want this to be the last thing in her mind when leaving this place so I tried to change the subject.

"So you know where you're off to?"

"Not a clue. I might just roam around for awhile until I find a nice secluded spot somewhere."

She got up and looked out the window as if it was time. I stood up next to her.

"So I guess this is it, huh?" This was harder than I thought it'd be. I've grown to care for Leah but I'd never thought I'd see the day when I'd actually miss having her around. I've gotten used to her.

"I guess it is," she paused picking her words carefully. "Jacob, I just want to thank you again for allowing me to just simply… be. I know I haven't been the easiest person to get along with," I raised an eyebrow at that one. "But I'm glad you've took the time to see who I really am and understand why I am the way I am. You gave me a way out that I didn't see possible. The best thing I did was join your pack," I felt like violins should be playing in the background. "You're the type of Alpha that others would be proud to follow and I, for one, have been proud to be your… eh…. second in command. I've said it before and I'll say it again, you make a great leader, Jacob Black."

Wow. I was lost for words. This wasn't the same Leah that tormented me non-stop in Sam's pack or even the same Leah that I once knew back when her and Sam were still together, in love, back when we all thought that imprinting was just a myth. This person that stood before me was a new and improved model. I wish I had enough time to get to know _this_ Leah.

"Er….thanks. You haven't been so bad yourself. I guess it wasn't all bad to have you in my head the past few days," I smiled a little but then got serious. "Just know Leah that despite how we may have treated you when you first started phasing and joined Sam's pack, know that you are appreciated. I understand now how you saw things. You deserve to be happy. I hope you can find that."

Getting teary eyed, she went and gave me a hug. I froze for a second. She took me by surprise so I didn't wrap my arms around her right away. Getting over the shock, I returned the favor and wrapped my arms securely around her. We've never hugged before but the embrace felt nice. I felt strangely connected to her. It brought on a sensation that I wasn't ready to acknowledge. Slowly getting out of a our embrace, Leah grabbed her suitcase, and without a word, climbed out of her window and ran off into the night, leaving me standing in her room. Climbing out of her window, I ran in the woods. I slowed down a little to remove the slacks and button up shirt I was wearing and left it hanging from a small branch on a withered tree. I didn't need to roam around with vampire stench burning my nostrils so leaving them behind was a much better bet than carrying them around the black cord I keep wrapped up around my ankles. Continuing with my running, I let the fiery splitting sensation rip through my body as I phased and came down on all fours. Leah already phased as I could see, through her thoughts, the path she was taking as she ran through the woods.

_Jacob, are you stalking me?_

_Don't flatter yourself, Leah. I just want to know you're alright._

_Since when did you start caring about me?_ I could hear the smile in her thoughts.

_I really shouldn't._

_But you do though._

I ignored her and continued to watch the path she was taking, getting familiar with the twist and turns she was making so that I could get an idea of where she was headed, just in case she never phased again.

_Jacob?_

_Yes, Leah._

_I really want to sort things out. You know? Alone. If you so happen to catch a glimpse of where I'm going, can you not tell anybody?_

_I don't know. Sue's going to breath down my neck about where you are. What about the pack? Seth? He's bound to phase and see for himself where you may be. How the hell you're going to handle that one?_

_If I hear the others, I'm just going to phase back to human form anyway so I'm not worried. I just don't want to have to deal with any of them yet. Promise me you won't tell anyone._

_Only if you always keep me informed about your whereabouts._

_I can take care of myself Jake!_

_I don't care. If a week goes by, and you haven't contacted me in any way, I'm telling everyone and we're all going to search out looking for you. Sam included._

_You _wouldn't_._

_Try me. I'd even make Sam lead the search and have him put up wolf signs with sketches of you posing as a pre-Madonna wolf dog EVERYWHERE!_

_FINE! I'll let you know as soon as I get to where ever I get to._

_That's a good wolf. _

I could hear her grumbling to herself. I shook my head chuckling to myself as I slowed down, turned around, and headed back to La Push. Since I was confident she wouldn't disappear off the face of the earth without me knowing about it, I didn't feel the need to continue following.

_Jacob?_

_What?_

_Thanks for caring._

_Sure, sure. Just be careful, ok?_

_I will._

Leah picked up speed as I continued on to La Push. When I got close, I let the fiery splitting sensations run throughout my body as my body shifted to human form. I didn't bother to get the slacks and shirt I left back around Sue's place so I walked back naked and headed home. Already missing Leah.


	3. If They Ask Me ONE More Time

**"If they ask me ONE more time….."**

"Jacob, can I have a word with you for a moment?"

I rolled my eyes as I took Nessie off my shoulders and planted her on her feet. Quil gave me a curious look as if the idea of two Alphas being within close proximity of each other were grounds for an immediate fight. It's true that having two Alphas close to each other may cause problems but I already knew what Sam wanted to know. The same thing everyone's asked me for the past six days. Have I heard anything from Leah. Believe me, if I actually knew where she was right now, I'd draw everybody a map just to shut them up. What do they want from me? I can't control Leah. Well, I _can_ but I'm not like Sam to force someone to do what I want them to do. Even if I am an Alpha. She knows the deal. If I don't hear anything from her by tomorrow, then I'll send out a search for her. I'm really hoping it doesn't come to that. She's stubborn so I wouldn't put it pass her to wait until the last minute to finally phase. I've already got Seth and Embry taking turns phasing when I'm not doing it so neither of us would miss her. We just have to wait. I gave Nessie to Quil as he, with Claire on his shoulders, walked them along La Push beach.

"If you're asking about Leah, I still haven't heard anything."

He didn't look pleased by this.

"Well then, I won't wait any longer."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm saying, I'm getting the pack together and we're setting out to look for her tonight."

"I told her I'd give her until tomorrow before sending out a search party. Couldn't you just wait then? My pack could help with the search."

"Your pack may not need to join tomorrow. We're pretty such we could find her by midnight. Paul and Jared are already out there tracking her scent. Her scent is still detectable. If we wait until tomorrow, we'd lose it."

"Sam I can't let you do that."

His temper started to rise.

"Calm down…. I just mean that Leah is no longer your responsibility. She's in my pack now. You are not to concern yourself with any members of my pack. If I need any assistance with locating her, I'll let you know. Until then, her wishes to be left alone will be honored until tomorrow and not a moment sooner."

He took a step closer to me.

"You have no authority over me Jacob. Any deal you may have made with Leah is of no concern to me. My pack will set out to find her as planned," Sam said in a harsh whisper, then walked off into the woods.

Crap. I won't hear the end of it if Sam tracks her down tonight. I caught up with Quil as he watched Nessie make a sand castle with Claire still on his shoulders. I already knew Quil didn't completely trust that Nessie wouldn't bite Claire so he kept Claire on his shoulders anytime Nessie was around.

"So what did Sam want?" Quil asked as Claire pulled away at his hair.

I sat down on the rock next to Quil.

"He's setting out to look for Leah," I said flatly.

"Don't you think it's odd she hasn't phased yet?"

I had to think about that for a second. When I ran away, I thought it was easier to deal with things when I went completely wolf. She seems to be doing the opposite. She's in a much stronger place than I was back then. Maybe if I felt strong enough back then, I probably would've never phased either. At least then, my thoughts wouldn't've been put out there for the whole pack to see.

"No….. I know how she feels. She just needs time to herself. I'm not going to worry about it."

I got up and went to join Nessie with her sand castle. I didn't actually pay attention to how detailed Nessie made this castle. It was as tall as her, which due to her rapid growth; she has the body of a three year old instead of the few months she is actually. It was a perfect square five by five feet. She even managed to do a brick design around the whole thing. She was working on the door when I sat opposite of her.

"Do you like my castle?" Nessie asked in the sweetest little voice that could make your soul smile.

"It's beautiful. Whose castle is it?"

"It's for a beautiful princess."

"Well you're my beautiful princess so this must be your castle." I said smiling at her.

"_giggling_….. No Jacob. This princess is the most beautiful princess in the entire world," she said emphasizing a big circle with her arms.

"More beautiful than you? Impossible. Name me one woman whose beauty out shines yours."

She put a finger to her chin in deep thought, and then suddenly it came to her.

"Leah!" she shouted like it was the winning answer.

"Leah?" Of all people, she picks her. "Pick someone else. ANYONE else."

"Ok… how about her?" she asked pointing to someone behind me.

I turned around and couldn't believe my eyes. Rahbyn? Rahbyn Red? What she's doing here? She came walking toward us wearing black fitted shorts and a red tank top. Other than the fact that her hair was no longer down her back but cut short around her jaw line, she looked exactly the same as I remembered her. Beautiful deep rich black colored eyes that I would lose myself in every time I used to look into them. A smile so radiant, it could lighten the darkest night. Her skin, like mine, was a reddish brown. Her body was hourglass perfection. Yes, I can definitely see why I had it bad for her years ago. She's still breath taken.

"Well if it isn't Jacob Black." I stood up to face her still in shock. "You've certainly gotten… bigger," Rahbyn said looking me up and down like I was eye candy.

Heat started to rise to my cheeks as I looked down hoping she didn't see me blushing. I looked up and saw that killer smile of hers. She saw it.

"I can't believe you're here," I said in all smiles.

I'm pathetic. I know. I was little too happy to see her. I was real close to scooping her up in my arms and giving her a great big hug but then reality set in with the whole, '108 degree body temperature might freak her out', thing so I stopped in the nick of time.

"I missed it out here," she said looking around. " I came to see how Leah's doing. You know. Catch up on old times. And after everyone told me to 'ask Jake', I thought to myself, 'ok? What the hell is going on?' So I decided to just look for you and ask. I ran into Sam but he wouldn't tell me anything. Which is odd because why would he just snub me like that and why would everyone send me to ask you about Leah? Wouldn't Sam be the one to ask? Is everything ok with her? Did Sam and Leah have a fight?"

Clearly Rahbyn missed a lot. To fill her in would mean telling her about the wolves. Well technically, Rahbyn has been told of our legends before. Her mother Saphire Red used to tell her a lot about our legends. Rahbyn's not a Quileute. She's a Makahs like Emily but all the reservations are familiar with our history. I just wasn't sure if Rahbyn took any of it seriously. I literally had to go through the transition to wolf form before I begin to believe the legends were real myself so I wouldn't be surprised if she's as skeptical as I was.

"Rahbyn, it's a really long story," I said as if the idea of telling it was exhausting enough.

"Great! I'm going to be in town for a while so fill me in on EVERYTHING. But before you start…."She looked behind me to see Nessie working on her castle. "Who's the kid?"

Crap. How can I forget Nessie was here? Rahbyn looked at her suspiciously. Nessie didn't look like your average toddler. At just a few months old, she could definitely pass for three years old, as far as height is concerned. Her overall body was that of an adult's only shrunken down to size. Her face was chiseled in form and void of any baby fat a toddler would have. Her skin, although she was warm blooded, was pale white and tough as stone. Her speech was way advanced for someone her age and she conducted herself like a little woman. I could see why Rahbyn might look at her oddly. I looked back at Nessie and smiled.

"Come on Nessie, let me introduce you to somebody." Nessie got up and came by my side. I lifted her up in my arms. "Rahbyn, I'd like you to meet Nessie. Nessie, this is a long time friend Rahbyn."

"I'm delighted to meet you." Nessie said with the cutest smile.

"Likewise kido." She eyed us both with curious eyes, and then glanced over at Quil and Claire playing by the rocks. "Hmmm…"

What was she looking at?

"What?"

"Imprints," she said a matter-of-factly.

"Huh?"

"You've imprinted." She said it with a slight sharp edge that didn't match the smile she quickly planted. "How sweet."

Did I detect a little sarcasm? I brushed it off and put Nessie down as she went back to her sand castle. I guess I don't have to worry about her believing the legends. Not only does she know about imprinting but she can actually tell when she's in the presence of one. She hasn't been around here in years so how would she know that?

"How can you tell I've imprinted?" Even though she knows the legends, I still found it odd that she'd detect it.

"Jacob, you know I know about imprinting. Some of the elders back home have been imprinted on so they described it to me. You and Nessie and Quil and whoever that little girl is on his shoulders, have that same look about you. You both have this connection that goes beyond the norm. I can just pick up on it, that's all."

Some of the elders back on her reservation were imprinted on? I thought Emily and Claire were the only Makahs that were imprinted on.

"I don't remember anything in the stories stating that any of the Quileute's imprinted any of the elders of your village."

She laughed to herself.

"I never said it was Quileute's who imprinted on them," she said with a smirk.

Ok, I was officially confused.

"But wait, if it wasn't Quileute's than who?" This didn't make sense to me.

"It's nice how you Quileute's think that you're the only ones that have the ability to do what it is you do. You're not the only tribe with legends, you know. What you've been told is only a fragment of the puzzle."

This sent shock waves throughout my body. There are others out there? How couldn't we have known that? Clearly she knows we carry the wolf gene. Does she also have wolves back home too? How?

"Who are the others out there?"

"Love to tell you but first I want to know about Leah. What's going on with her?"

Before I could respond, Quil came by with Claire still on his shoulders.

"Jake, I'm out. I gotta get Claire back before the weather picks up. It feels like a blizzard's coming." Quil looked over at Rahbyn. "Hey Rahbyn. Word got around about you going to college. That's true?"

"It's a long story."

"Well unfortunately I can't stick around to listen. Catch you later. Jake, I'm dropping Claire off at Emily's so howl if you need me."

I nodded at him as he walked off into the woods. I looked up as the sky became thick with clouds. It was unusually warm for a winter day and even melted most of the snow on the beach. I felt the same change in the weather that Quil felt. A blizzard was definitely coming. I looked over at Rahbyn.

"Why don't I just meet you back here in about a half an hour and I'll tell you all that you've missed? I have to drop Nessie off anyway."

"Why can't I tag along with you? You can tell me on the way."

I raised an eyebrow at her. It's one thing for her to know about our legends but did she pay any attention to the stories about the cold ones? She seemed like she could handle anything I throw at her so I'd decided to be straight with her.

"Look, I don't think that's a good idea. Her parents aren't like….. us."

"Yeah, I figured as much when I looked at the kid. I know a vamp child when I see one. Although, this one seems a little different. Clearly, you're not worried about being around vampires so why should I? You won't let anything happen to me."

Well, I shouldn't be surprised. Rahbyn has always been fearless. That's one of the things I really liked about her. She was daring and adventurous. She always had a confidence about her.

"Ok, lets go." I went and scooped up Nessie and we walked off into the woods. I told Rahbyn about what happened to Sam. His transition and his disappearing act. I then went on to tell her about his imprinting on Emily. Rahbyn's temper begin to rise but then calmed herself down. She was always protective over Leah. I guess some things never change. She asked about my transition and I told her about the feelings I had for Bella and all the chaos Edward got her into. Before I could get into details about what took place after Bella and Edward came back from their honeymoon, we arrived at the Cullen's house with Bella waiting at the door to greet us. The stench coming from the open door caused my nostrils to flare up in protest. Rahbyn looked over at me and giggled to herself.

"Edward said Jake brought an old friend along. Hello, my name is Bella. And you?"

"Uh.. Rahbyn. Nice to meet you."

I put Nessie down and she ran into Bella's arms. Bella held her firmly but she still had to be careful since she still had the newborn vampire urge to seek out human blood. She was pretty good at controlling her urge but I can tell at times, it was difficult.

"Yeah, Rahbyn left before you came back so I was just filling her in on what's been going on since she left. She's Leah's long time BFF," I said smiling over at Rahbyn.

"Speaking of Leah, have you heard anything from her?" Bella asked a matter-of-factly.

Night fall was approaching so I knew it was time for me to take over for Seth for watch duty. Nobody has gotten back in touch with me about seeing her so I knew it was most likely I would be putting together a search party to find her.

"Uh….. not yet. I'm going to head back to La Push to see what's going on. Kiss Nessie for me."

"Will do. It was nice to meet you Rahbyn."

"Likewise."

Me and Rahbyn headed off into the woods. Snow began to come down by the loads as the wind began to pick up.

"Jacob, I'm going to head back home. I've some things I've gotta do. See you later?"

"Sure. I want you to fill me in on what's been going on with you."

She just shook her head and smiled as she walked off into a different direction. I really wanted to know more about what she knew about this 'other' pack running around here. When I saw the coast was clear, I took off my black sweats and folded them around the cord I had wrapped around my ankle and took off running. Letting the fiery splitting sensation run throughout my body, I came down on all fours and connected with Seth.

_Jake!_

_Hey Kido. How's it been? Any luck?_

_Nope. Nothing at all. Leah's really done it this time. Mom's a wreck. You think anything happened to her? I can't lose a sister too._

I saw as he pictured the last time he saw his father Harry Clearwater. My heart went out to him.

_Leah's tough. If anyone could handle themselves, it's Leah. Don't worry, Seth, we'll find her. _

_Yeah, I guess so. You want me to stay up Jake?_

_No, I got it. Get some rest. If you see Embry, tell him he doesn't have to stay up tonight. Everyone could just get some sleep. I got the night shift._

_You sure? I'm not so tired. I could stay up with you._

At the moment when he said that, I felt someone phase. I felt the strong emotion that came after the phase and knew who it was.

_Seth, go on. I mean it. And make sure to tell the others NOT to phase. I got it for tonight._

_Ok, night Jake._

_Night Seth. _

He yawned before phasing out. I knew he was tired or he would've felt the impressions of the phase too. I made sure the coast was clear before I proceeded.

_Leah? It's you and me now._

_Thanks_

_How you holding up?_

I could hear the tears she was trying to clear up. My heart suddenly sunk for her.

_It's hard. You know? I just feel alone right now._

_Well I'm here if you need me. But if you go on about you being menopausal again, I swear, I'm out of here._

She chuckled to herself. It felt like she hasn't done that in a while.

_Don't worry. I'm past that. I'm actually wishing you were here with me._

_But I am with you. _

I imagined myself standing there with my hand out reaching for her.

_What are you doing, Jake?_ She was puzzled at what I was trying to do.

_Take my hand. Tonight, I'm wherever you are._

She understood what I was trying to do and so she envisioned herself taking my hand, smiling back at me. The blizzard came down hard as I lay down in the middle of the woods in the darkest of nights and made sure I concentrated on my connection with Leah as she held my hand and took me on a trip to a place from which she was named after. Clearwaters National Park.


	4. Full Moon That Explains It

**"Full Moon... That explains it."**

The night was cool and foggy. I could feel the moisture in the air as tiny water droplets, almost invisible to the naked eye, landed an inch from my body before it vaporized into the night air. I looked up in the sky. It was a full moon out. People always say how bizarre things happen when there's a full moon. If by bizarre they mean, laying in the middle of the woods in La Push, while I let Leah, of all people, take me on a subconscious trip in which our minds are so connected that I feel like I'm literally walking with her along Clearwaters National Park, feeling all the elements of what nature has to offer,….. then I'd say they may have a point. Although, I can hardly use the excuse of a full moon to explain all that's happened in the past year and a half. And what about Leah? Surely, we shouldn't blame a full moon for why Leah's so screwed up in the head.

_Correction. YOU are screwed up in the head. Imprinting just camouflaged it. I, on the other hand, have come to terms with how things are to be now. _Leah said responding to my thoughts.

_And what is that, Leah?_

_That I'm forever doomed to never have what Sam has with Emily. Or you with that leech. _

We stopped walking. Leah looked down quickly to stop me from watching the tears flow down her cheeks. She wiped her tears away and looked up at me as she leaned up against a tree.

_Its ok, you know. It's just hard at times. On one hand, I feel like this weight has been lifted off me. It's like, I can finally breath again. Create a whole other life where I may finally belong. _She took a deep breath and slowly exhaled._ Then on the other hand, not knowing what lies ahead for me has been a really scary concept to process. When I was with Sam, I knew what my future was supposed to be. There was no doubt in my mind. We loved each other so much. Still do, even. I just never thought in a million years that something would come along so strong, that it would take my world away. And Sam was my world. _

I felt Leah's heart skip a beat. It reminded me of every thought Leah's ever had about Sam and how, even then, her heart would always, without fail, skip a beat. Suddenly, feelings of pain and heartache swept over me as I absorbed Leah's emotions. I didn't want to feel this. Her feelings felt too…. _real_. I didn't want to spend this time with her feeling like crap but I knew in order for her to move on from this, she had to address her feelings. I'd decided to try something bold. I took her hand in mines and brought her towards me.

_What are doing Jacob?_

_Just shut up and sit down with me. _

I sat down with my back against a tree as I brought Leah, who eyed me suspiciously, down to sit between my legs. As Leah lay back against my bare chest, I very cautiously wrapped my arms around her waist and chest. She didn't protest so I relaxed a little bit and tried to put her at ease.

_Sam wasn't all there was to you. You had a life outside of him, you know. It may have not been anything glamorous but you've always been your own person, Leah. You can do anything you set your mind to._

Leah lifted up and turned her head around to face me. She stared at me cautiously as she searched my face for any signs of a hidden agenda. I guess she didn't find what was looking for because her facial features softened and the corners of her mouth same up slightly in the form of a sly smile.

_Since when you've been so mushy, Jacob? _She turned back around and rested her head up against my chest. _Imprinting's made you soft_.

_You wish._

_You have to admit that you've been a little different ever since you've imprinted._

_How different?_

_I don't know. You're like extra….. comforting. You haven't been this lovable since before your transition._

_You make me sound like a care bear._

_I'm not saying you're a complete marshmallow. It's just that you're not as… what's the word….. unpleasant as you once were._

_Thanks…. I think._

We both laughed lightheartedly. It felt nice, in a strange kind of way, to be with Leah like this. She's familiar. Comfortable. We were both so wrapped up in our own problems to care about being civil to each other once upon a time. Now, we can connect in ways I've never saw possible. I haven't felt this connected since I imprinted…

_So anyway, how you're going to make this work? You left La Push. What's next?_

_I don't know. How do you start the first day of the rest of your life? They should have a manual on it or something. _

_You'll be fine._

_You think so?_

_Why not? You've always been strong minded. You'll figure something out. Hell, why not start your first day today, out here? There has to be a reason you chose this place for us to be in._

Leah looked back at me like it should've been obvious.

_I live out here now. You see that green shack over there to the right, real far in the distance? _She pointed to an old rundown house that looked as if it may have been abandoned for some time now. I was glad she wasn't confined to just sleeping outside but I couldn't deny the place was a dump.

_Tell me you didn't pay for that?_

_Yes, I did._ She elbowed me in the stomach. _My house has…. personality_.

_That's usually what people say when the outer exterior is ugly_. I chuckled to myself looking back at the shack she called home, just shaking my head.

_ANYWAY Jacob, I bought the house from an elder who lives a few miles from here. He built it when he was sixteen as a 'get away' place for him and his now wife to get intimate in. I don't know. Maybe the love that was created in that house might trickle down to me. I could luck out._

_You should be lucky nobody's going to see that crap but me._

_That's it._

Leah removed my arms from around her and then stood up ready to challenge me.

_Get up Jacob! We should've done this a LONG time ago._

I looked at her with pure amusement and disbelief.

_You're serious?_

_Yes, get up!_

Well this night just got interesting. All those times Leah tormented me, I never once put a hand on her for Sam's sake. I'm not one to fight girls but Leah's not your average woman. She's probably the only woman out that has a fighting chance at actually beating me. Plus, fighting her like this doesn't exactly count. It's not like we're actually physically fighting each other. We're both in our wolf forms connecting our thoughts together to envision our human selves preparing to fight out here in the middle of Clearwaters National Park. So pretty much, I can envision myself throwing Leah off a cliff somewhere and not have to feel guilty about it later. Cool.

_Don't hold your breath on that happening. Not only am I faster than you, Jacob, I can easily kick your butt from here to La Push then back here again_. She said answering my thoughts.

_You wish. You may be faster than me Leah, but you're no match for me in combat. I'd be impressed if you even last five minutes with me._

_Quit talking and you'll see more than that._

_Ok, your funeral. _I said quoting something Bella's father Charlie said to me awhile back.

I stood ready for her attack. She started stretching out her arms and legs, loosening herself up to fight me. I crossed my arms in front of my chest as I raised an eyebrow at her. Were we going to fight or was I going to stand here and watch her practice yoga? She cut her eyes at me as she listened in on my thoughts. This is going to be fun.

_Lets make this even more interesting._

_What do you have in mind?_

_I feel you don't have a prayer in beating me. WHEN you lose, you have to do whatever I want you to for the rest of this night. If you so happen to beat me, there's a full moon out so anything's possible, I have to do whatever you want for the rest of this night. Deal?_

She contemplated this for a moment. Visions of me cleaning up her house and putting together a completely totaled pickup truck crept up in her thoughts as it invaded my mind.

_Deal. _

Not a moment later, Leah charged at me with the speed of lighting. Instead of going in for a punch like I was prepared for her to do, she ducked down and head budded me in the stomach, as she grabbed my legs and crashed me down to the ground. As she sat on top of me, I brought my arms forward and pushed her forward until she landed up against a tree. I quickly pushed myself up on my feet as I charged at her. Standing in front of her, she came at me with a right hook that I quickly blocked with my left arm. She tried to swing a left hook at me which I, again blocked using my right arm. Then with incredible force, she smashed her forehead up against mine. Everything went blurry as I backed up trying to focus. Through the haze of trying to process what exactly just happened, Leah grabbed my jaw in one hand and the back of my head in the other, turned her back towards me, and flipped me over her shoulder, bringing me down to the ground. This wasn't going exactly the way I expected.

_Is it just me or am I KICKING YOUR WOLF BUTT right now? What did you say? Oh, that's right. I didn't have a prayer in beating you. It is so worth seeing you like this, Jacob. How about this? Why don't you just declare me the winner and you can start on cleaning out my house? I knew there had to be another reason for wanting you here._

Ok, I may have underestimated her abilities just a tad. Fat chance if she thought I was giving up _this_ fight so easily. I got up and charged at Leah.

_Oh_ _no. You won't get me that easily, Jacob. I've got to catch me first_.

Then Leah took off running faster than I've ever seen her run, towards her house. I hurried to keep up but knew that would be a bust. She's always been faster than me. I watched as she made her way inside her house. Well, she can't run too far now. I slowed my running to a jog. I figured she was in there booby trapping the whole house. Approaching her house cautiously, I let myself in to the sight of darkness. I let my eyes adjust to the darkness as I slowly began to make out what looked like the living room. She had wicker furniture with white cushioned seats on them. This place looked like something out of The Golden Girls show. Not that I actually watch the show but I've caught my father, on more than one occasion, shamelessly watching it and noticed how the stage front was decorated in all these pastel colors with plant printed designs everywhere. At least the inside wasn't as bad as the outside of the house, although it could use some straightening up. Newspaper pages were sprawled out on the dusty wooden floor while the kitchen looked like the aftermath of a big dinner party that nobody stuck around for to do the dishes. I walked slowly towards the back of the house where the bedroom seemed to be located. The silence in the house was deafening. The house was small so after checking the living room and kitchen, the only other places there was to check for Leah, was the bedroom or the bathroom. I, very slowly opened the bathroom door and glance around. Not there. Her bathroom was small and clean. White and peach colors all around. So now, the only place left to check was the bedroom. Preparing myself for anything, I slowly opened the door. Aside from the queen sized bed that was against the wall to the left near the window and the two dressers standing against the opposite wall of the bed with a vanity mirror standing on top of one of them, Leah was no where in sight. Did she go out the window? I was obviously missing something.

_Heads up_.

I looked up to see Leah jumping from the top of the door frame and crashing down on top of me. As we both landed on the floor, I quickly twisted myself around and got out of her clutches. She wants to play rough? Ok. Grabbing Leah by the waist, with incredible strength, slammed her down to the floor. Then I tried using one of my favorite wrestling moves and jumped up in the air and with my elbow in position of her stomach, crashed down backward, giving her a devastating blow. She groaned in agony as she tried to pick herself up.

_You give up yet? _

She got on her feet, holding her stomach area.

_You hit like a girl_. Leah spit out.

_I think I'll take that as a compliment considering how strong you are_.

Leah charged at me with a left hook to the face. Luckily, I was too quick for her attack as I ducked down and came up behind her. She turned around quickly as I flipped over her head, caught her neck in between my ankles, and threw her across the room, crashing in to the closed window, with glass shattering everywhere and out in to the night air. I ran and jumped out the window as I watched a tree stop Leah from going further into the woods. She picked herself up as she pulled out the little fragments of glass that were stuck in her face and arms. By the time I got to her, the cuts made from the shattered glass, were already healed.

_YOU BROKE MY FUCKIN' WINDOW, YOU JERK!_

_Clearly, going to anger management was not on your 'To Do' list these past six days._

That did it.

Leah tackled me down to the ground. She tried to pin me down but I managed to flip her around on her back as I pressed down on top of her, between her legs, pressing her hands down in to the soil. Leah struggled underneath me.

_Jacob, GET OFF of me!_

_Nope. I want to hear it first._

_I'll say it when you get off of me._

_You're really in no predicament to negotiate right now. So come on Lee Lee, say the magic words_.

She glared at me for using Sam's pet nickname for her. I actually personally like the pet name Lee Lee, but I did only say it just to add fuel to the fire. She's cute when she's defeated.

_Fine! Ok, you win! You happy now? I didn't stand a prayer in actually beating you, as you said, so there. I'm done. You win and I lose._

_And?_

_And what? I said everything. You win. There's nothing more to say._

_I want you to admit it._

_Admit what, Jacob?_

I moved in closer down to her face and smiled warmly.

_I want you to admit that….. This was the most fun you've had in a long time_.

She became less tensed as she settled underneath me and reluctantly cracked a smile.

_Kicking your butt earlier was pretty fun. It was a good stress reliever too. Say, how about a couple of more rounds where you let me take jabs at your face?_

_As long as you mind being hurled out another window._

_I still can't believe you did that._

_Hey, all's fair in love and war._

_So you're saying this was out of love?_

_Nope, I'm saying that this was about war. A war that I, without a doubt, just won._

_Oh come on, I almost had you. Admit it._

_Are you kidding me? Why do you think I threw you out of that window?_

_You're going to pay for that, you know._

_Sure, sure._

_Jacob?_

_Yes, Leah?_

_You ever plan on getting off of me any time soon? Just curious._

_Oh, sorry._

I got up off of her and helped her on her feet. We walked back to her house. Even though I won the bet, I did at least sweep up the fragments of shattered glass everywhere. We laid on her bed with our backs sitting up against the pillows looking into the darkness.

_So what's been going on in La Push since I left? _

_Everybody's been asking about you. Sam took matters into his own hands and is out searching for you._

_Why didn't you stop him? Geez, Jacob, you could've given me a heads up earlier. How close is he?_

_I don't know. I wouldn't worry too tough. He was confident he could find you by midnight but as you can see, he's about a few hours late on that one._

_How's Seth?_ _He's still cozy with his precious little Cullens?_

I chuckled to myself.

_He's been over there every day for one of Edward's 'gourmet' lunches. I guess it gives them the chance to use their props. Bella's taken a liking to him._

Leah rolled her eyes at the mention of Bella. She's never liked the Cullens, or any vampires for that matter, but her dislike for Bella seems to surpass any animosity she's ever had towards a vampire. And she felt like this _before_ Bella turned into a vampire.

_Leah, what's with your whole issue with Bella? Why do you hate her so much?_

_Bella annoys me. _

I couldn't help but laugh at that.

_What? How?_

Leah looked over at me and took on a serious tone.

_She's a complete leech lover. These parasites went around killing innocent people and there she was, worshiping the ground they walked on. And don't get me started on how she treated you…._

Leah brought up something that I really didn't get the chance to touch on in full, back when we were guarding Bella and the Cullens from Sam and his pack.

_I know we vaguely touched on what exactly happened that day I drove off and you went into the Cullens house to give Bella a peace of your mind, but what exactly did you say to Bella, anyway? _

_Well, you know I never liked her. So when I saw how upset you were when you stormed off the way you did, I don't know. I just snapped. Being in your head, I knew how much it tortured you to be around her and not have her the way you want. You sacrificed so much to protect her so when you stormed off like that; I wanted to rip her head off for putting you through so much pain. So I phased to human form and went in there. I called her a neurotic, selfish, leech-lovin', bitch and if she ever caused you anymore pain, I was going to rip her fuckin' heart out because she didn't deserve to have one._

_Ouch!_

_She started crying at that point. I said some more words and Edward had some words of his own for me, but I tuned him out. After I made myself clear, I left. Bella's lucky I was outnumbered or I would've ripped her a new one._

_Even though I didn't condone what you did, I did appreciate it._

_Hmm… I guess it worked out after all huh?_

_What do you mean?_

_If I went through with what I really wanted to do that day, Nessie would've never been born and you would've never imprinted._

_True…._

As my mind started to wander, Leah quickly caught a glimpse of my thoughts as it drifted off to the moments before I imprinted.

_Wait a minute…. You were about to kill Nessie before you imprinted on her? This is too funny. _She started laughing hysterically.

_I thought she killed Bella! _I said defensively.

Her laughter died down when she saw the look on my face. She chuckled to herself every time the scenario popped up in her head.

_I'm sorry…. But you have to admit, that's epic. Think about it. If you really killed Nessie before actually laying eyes on her, you would've killed a love that was meant for you, to avenge a love that wasn't. How tragic is that? That has Shakespeare written all over it._

_Well, luckily I did imprint or things would've ended very ugly. I probably wouldn't be here tonight._

_Hmm….. You and me both._

_Nothing would've happened to you there. Sam, at least, would've made sure of that._

_That's if he got to me in time to protect me. I wouldn't just let you have all the fun taking out the bloodsuckers. I would've had your back. I mean, personally, I believe we would've taken down those leeches but if somehow you got killed in the process, I would've killed off as many vampires as I could before they finished me off. I would've hated what that would've done to Seth, but maybe that experience would've opened his eyes to see what his precious Cullens were really made of. It would've been interesting to see where his loyalty would be if that fight ever occurred._

_Seth may have not wanted to harm the Cullens but if it came down to them or us, at least when it comes to you, he would fight on our side._

_You too…. Seth idolizes you. Everything he does is to get your approval. It's been like that even when we were still apart of Sam's pack. He looks up to you._

_He's a good kid….. He was worried about you, you know. He told me he didn't want to lose you like he lost Harry._

Leah's heart sunk in at the mention of their late father.

_Can you just tell him I'm ok? And mom too? _

_Sure, sure. Oh, I almost forgot, guess who showed up at the rez?_

She saw the mental picture I had of Rahbyn Red walking on the beach.

_What did she want? _She sounded unimpressed at the thought of her long time best friend. What the hell happened with them?

_She came to see how you were doing. What happened? You guys ended on bad terms? _

_She leaves without a word, doesn't call or even write about where she is or if she's even ok, and now she just shows up out of the blue and I'm suppose to just welcome her with open arms? I don't think so. Where was she when I was going through what I was going through with Sam? When I needed her the most, my 'best friend' was nowhere in sight. That's ok. I really could care less about her coming back and if she asks you about whether you heard from me or not, I would like for you to tell her to go to hell._

_Wow. No, I won't say that, but won't tell her about where you are at either, so don't worry about it. I spoke with her awhile and she told me something interesting._

_Like what?_

_Like how the women in her rez were imprinted on and get this….. We're not the only pack out there._

_Wait…. She knows about us?_

_Well, she was able to tell that me and Quil imprinted. And since she already knew about wolves and imprinting, she just put two and two together. She doesn't know about your transition or you being a part of my pack. She thought it was odd when she tried to get information on you, that they kept telling her to ask me about you. I don't think she made the connection as to why though, but since she was asking about why Sam didn't seem to know and whether things were alright between you two, I just told her about what happened to Sam and him imprinting on Emily. _Leah swallowed hard at the flashback in my head of Sam imprinting on Emily. _She got a little heated hearing about that but pretty much she took everything well. I'm going to talk to her more about this other pack that's around._

_Ok… _Leah let out a deep yarn. _Keep me posted._

She curled up on her side as her body prepared for sleep. My eyes felt heavy myself as I reached around and wrapped my arm around her waist. Lying on my side behind her, I placed my head on top of hers lying cheek to cheek. She was too tired to mind and she was the only thing around that was familiar enough for me to let my guard down and fall asleep comfortably. Suddenly, Leah had visions of the bet we made earlier and started chuckling to her.

_Night's up, Jacob. Looks like I got out of whatever you would've had me doing._

_No, I got what I wanted._

_Really? What was that?_

_I wanted you to not annoy the hell out of me tonight. I guess the myths were right. A full moon does bring out the bizarre._

Chuckling to myself, Leah elbowed me in the ribs. We then closed our eyes and let sleep take over. All in all, it was a good night.


	5. Will I EVER Have Normal Days?

**"Will I EVER have normal days?"**

_Jacob!_

My eye lids struggled to slide up as the sun's rays worked against me to keep them down. The voice in my head sounded familiar yet odd since it's been awhile since that voice invaded my head. _Sam?_ That can't be right.

_Jacob! Wake up!_

I opened my eyes to strange surroundings. _Where the hell am I?_ With my mind split between what was going on in La Push and my connection with Leah, I envisioned myself lying on my back in bed as I slowly glanced around the familiar yet unfamiliar bedroom. I looked over to where my cut off shorts should've been, but instead, there was a white bra hanging from a clothing line. _What?_ I glanced over at the dresser mirror and saw that the pictures I have of me, Billy, and my sisters were all gone. _This isn't my room._ I then glanced over at the window with the missing glass. _Wait. Didn't I throw Leah through that…?_ It all came to me at once. I looked down and saw Leah wrapped around on top of me as she slept peacefully with her head pressed against my bare chest. Our minds were so connected; I could not tell which one of us was thinking this scenario. Her dream popped up in my head in flashes as it distortedly replayed our night together.

_Jacob! Are you up?_

_Crap! Sam!_ At the sound of me thinking Sam's name, Leah woke up alert and edgy. Her mind, too, was split between thoughts of us in our human forms in her room and what was going on in her actual surroundings somewhere in the woods in wolf form. It was her thoughts with me that had her at a panic. She got up and went to the window, glancing around for any sign of Sam.

_Where is he? I don't see him._

I envisioned myself sitting up in bed. The sun's rays came through the window strong. The sun was probably something I was seeing back in La Push.

_No, he's in wolf form. I hear him in my head._

_Wait… What? I didn't hear him. How is that…._

_We're Alphas._ I walked over to where she was standing by the window. _I don't know. Somehow Alpha's can still communicate regardless of the difference of packs._

_Are you serious? Can he hear me now?_

_No, no. Don't worry. Unlike the rest of pack, Sam and I can control what the other hears. I haven't given him permission to listen in. Look, you might want to phase out. Embry'll phase any minute now. We've been taking turns watching for any signs of you. I'm sure Sam wants an update. _

Leah rolled her eyes. She was annoyed that everyone was making such a big deal over her disappearance yet pretty much when I left, everyone left me alone. It's probably one of the downsides to being the only female pack member. Everyone feels the need to protect her regardless of her abilities.

_Look, can you not tell them where I am? This is ridiculous. I don't need babysitters._

_What do you expect, Leah? No one knows where you are or if you're even ok. They're worried. When Sam disappeared, you never stopped looking for him. You think he wouldn't do the same for you? _

_This is insane. Sam, or anybody else for that matter, doesn't need to concern themselves about me. I'm fine. Tell them I'm ok and that I want to be left alone. Looking for me is only going to make me stay away longer._

_Look, I get it. I have no problem giving you all the space you need but I can't control what Sam does. If you don't want anyone hot on your trail, then I'd advise you to keep me informed about what's going on with you. The longer you keep me in the dark, the sooner Sam will be to searching for you._

_Jacob! Do you hear me?_ Sam shouted in my head.

_Damn, Sam won't lit up_. I thought to myself. _Ok so what's it going to be?_

_Fine! I will phase every night at 8pm sharp. I'll try not to travel to a different time zone. Just make sure nobody phases around that time, ok?_

_Deal. I'll connect with you later._

_Ok. Jacob?_

_What?_

_Thanks. For everything._

Before I could reply back, Leah phased out. Suddenly, the images of Leah's room and the feelings of relaxation drifted away as I slowly focused in on what was going on in my actual surroundings. The snow started to melt down a little due to the sun. I lifted myself up to stretch out my legs. It felt like I was laying there for days. I could feel the agitation that Sam felt and it brought me back to the matter at hand. I refocused my thoughts to allow Sam to listen in.

_I'm up Sam. What's going on?_

_First things first, did you hear anything from Leah? We lost her scent when we headed up towards the mountains. _

_I got a hold of her. She's fine. She just needs space. She talked about staying away if she's not left alone._

_Leah's always been a free spirit. If it means she'll come back, we won't interfere. Now that that's out of the way, we have another issue that has come about._

_Like what?_

_We have reason to believe there are others out there like us. Someone's been hunting on our land. The scent is very light. Hard to pick up. Paul found footprints. Different from us but about our size leading out of the rez then it disappeared. We believe they may have phased back at that point. It was too many human prints to detect which direction it may have gone. I have the others looking for other signs._

I saw the images of the discovery through Sam's thoughts. My mind drifted off to the conversation I had with Rahbyn the other day. I let Sam listen in on it.

_So it's true. What does she know about them? Do they know about us?_

_I don't know. I'm supposed to see her sometime today to discuss it further. They may know about us. If they were informed about our history like Rahbyn was, then it's a big possibility. Last time I spoke with Rahbyn, she went back to her rez. You want to head over there now?_

_She's staying over at Saphire's place?_

_I believe so. If not, we could always just ask Saphire. She knows about the legends. Maybe she's familiar with this other pack roaming around._

_Alright. I'll head over there now. See you in a few._

_Ok._

I could feel the speed of Sam as he took off running. Through Sam's thoughts, I could see he was only a few miles south of the Makah rez.

_Paul, head over to__. Sam began, speaking with Paul but then cut off my access to listen in to the rest. It was odd being cut out of the mix. It's like Sam's pack is like some secret society that I'm no longer a part of. But I can't complain. My pack don't irritate me nearly as much as it did being in Sam's pack. I let my thoughts wander as I took off running towards Makah rez. I was a little further away than Sam was so I knew he'd get there first. As I left La Push, I felt the impressions of someone phasing in.

_Hey Jake! Any word on Leah?_

I could see a blur of trees passing Embry by as he ran through the woods.

_She's fine. I'm ending patrol for her. If I don't get the chance, make sure Seth knows too. And Sue also. Right now we got another issue at hand._

_I heard. Jared told me about some crazy grizzly bear terrorizing people on the rez. _Embry thought laughing to himself.

I skidded to a halt.

_What?_

Leave it to Jared to spin everything around. Embry continued to laugh. He envisioned a pack of really huge bears acting crazy on the rez.

_Embry? Stop listening to Jared_. I shook my head and continued my run.

_Oh, come on. You have to admit it was funny. He had the younger members searching for bears. It was hilarious. _

_I'll bet._

_So is it true? You know, about there being another pack?_

_Looks that way. I'm heading over to Saphire's place now._

_For what? You want to go and hit on Rahbyn's mom too?_ I could hear the smile in his words. Clearly he was referring to my endless attempts at trying to get Rahbyn to notice me years back. Of course, I had an even lesser chance at being with Rahbyn than I did with Bella. At least I got to kiss Bella.

_Funny. _I thought with sarcasm. _No, Rahbyn's back in town so she mentioned to me about there being another pack out there so linking that with what Paul found, we're pretty sure she could shed some light on who they are and why they decided to come here. If not her, than possibly her mom._

_She still hot?_

I let my mind wander to when I saw her walk towards me on La Push beach. Looking at my thoughts, he knew the answer to that one. Embry had a slight crush on her too once. That ended up going away when he met Arielle. Arielle Becca was Embry's first love. You would've thought they were joined at the hip. A connection as strong as an imprint. Then, I don't know, one day she wrote a letter to him saying she couldn't be with him any longer and never returned again. I remember how messed up Embry was after that. He got over it for the most part but all of us at some point have been in his head when his thoughts drifted to her. Wondering, what she was doing? Why'd she leave? Was she thinking about him? When Rahbyn left, I didn't go through what Embry went through from the lost. My feelings for Rahbyn never went past a deep crush. I had to admit though, seeing Rahbyn made me remember the feelings I had for her a while back. Maybe if I never imprinted and wasn't so caught up in Bella, Rahbyn may have been a possibility for…..

_Yeah, right Jake. Imprint or no imprint. I bet you by the end of the week, you'll be out on a date with her._

_How much?_

_$20 bucks._

_Double it and you got a deal._

_Sweet! Quil's gonna want to be in on this bet too._

_No, Quil still owes me money from the last one._

_What does it matter anyway? You and I both know you're gonna lose. _He started laughing to himself. I let him laugh on as I continued running. I already reached Makahs rez so I didn't have far to go. Embry's laughter was suddenly drowned out when a vision of a couple walking hand in hand, came from behind a nearby tree. I instantly skidded to a halt, but it was too late. The couple looked back at me with wide eyes. The guy's body began to tremble as the girl quickly moved out of the way. I watched as the all too familiar rippling sensation run throughout the guy's body as his clothes tore off and he massively phased coming down on all fours. He was as big as me but not a wolf. He looked more like a feline. Like a huge black panther with aqua blue eyes staring menacing at me. Embry's laughter stopped abruptly as his heartbeat quickened. It wasn't the guy phasing that had him at a standstill. It was the girl that was with him. I glanced over at the girl and watched her closely. Her hair was longer and her body was more toned but it was definitely her. Arielle Becca.

Embry snapped out of his trance as anger set it. Suddenly, Embry bolted running faster than he's ever run. His thoughts ran a million times over but it all amounted to one thing. He was coming to Makahs rez.

_Stay focused Embry._

_What is she doing there?_

_I don't know, but right now, I have to focus on this guy._

I stared back at the guy in feline form. He seemed to be sizing me up the way I was doing with him. I didn't want this to turn into a fight but I didn't see him backing down anytime soon either. Neither of us seemed to trust the other enough to just let it go so we stared each other down. I then turned my attention back to Arielle and that seem to set the guy off. I watched as his eyes turned black as he sprinted forward. Jumping backward, I watched as he jumped over me and skidded to a stop as he u-turned back to me and charged. I pounced on him as we both rolled around throughout the forest, biting through flesh. Biting a chunk of the back of his neck, I swung him back and forth, letting go as he flew into several trees in his path. There was a loud crunching sound as back hit a wide tree and he came crashing down into the ground. He shrilled in agony as his body shook uncontrollably. I ran over to him to get a better look. He needed help.

_Embry, go get Carlisle! He needs to look at this._

_I need to see about Ari__

_No! Worry about her later. Get Carlisle! Guide him to Saphire's place!_

He didn't like the order any more than I liked giving it. I felt the strain of Embry's legs struggling to go against my command, but with no luck. The weight of the command forced Embry's front legs to kneel down in obedience as he unwillingly bowed his head. The command forced him to reluctantly turn around and head for Forks to get Carlisle. I never used an Alpha command on anyone but I knew Embry had tunnel vision right now. Only seeing Arielle. If I didn't give him a direct order he couldn't refuse, he would've never went for help. Right now, I had to try to help this guy. I felt safe enough that he wouldn't try to kill me while I phased back, considering his present predicament, so I let the splitting sensation come over me as I came down in human form. I put on the sweats I had folded up around the cord on my ankle. I needed to communicate with the guy. His body seemed to be in shock so he needed to calm down enough to phase. I remember going through this all too well.

"Calm down! Relax your body so you can phase back."

His body looked like it was responding to what I was saying but he seemed to have a problem phasing. His body shifted quickly in and out of phasing, going human form and then back to feline form.

"Come on. I know it hurts but you have to calm down. It sounded like you've broken something so you have to try to phase back before it heals wrong. Just relax, ok?"

Slowly but surely he worked on it until he was able to fully phase back. In human form, naked, he curled up in a fetal position trying to withstand the pain. I needed to get him to Saphire's place. I could tell his spine already healed crooked. The re-breaking was going to be hell on him. I looked around and saw Arielle peeking behind a tree a few miles away.

"Arielle!"

Arielle backed up slowly and ran the opposite direction. Well there goes that idea of trying to get her to bring him some clothes. I didn't want to alarm the residents on the rez by bringing him in naked but looks like we can't avoid that. Putting my hands underneath him, I scooped him up and carried him toward Saphire's place. His body shook from the uncomfortable crooked position his spine healed in. It shouldn't take Embry and Carlisle long to get to the rez. And that's another problem. Carlisle's presence here may not go over well. His presence alone might trigger this guy to phase back to wolf form. It was different when Carlisle worked on me. I knew enough about him to know I could trust him enough to get the job done without trying to kill me. Plus, the Treaty set in place stops us from harming one another but this guy isn't a Quileute. He's not confined to any Treaty so he has full range to kill Carlisle if he feels Carlisle poses a threat. I'm going to have to tell him.

"Look, um…."

"Jeremiah," he spit out through cringed teeth.

"Jeremiah. Oh, I'm Jacob, by the way. Anyway, there's something you need to know before I take you to my friend's place."

"NO! Just take me home. I live a few miles south of here."

"My friend's place is straight ahead. I'm having someone meet us there so you can get some medical help. Your spine healed wrong."

"I can't have a doctor check on me. They're going to know right away that something's not right. Just take me home. I'll be fine."

"You won't be fine if your spine is in the shape of an L. Your phasing is all out of wack. I know a doctor that can fix you. When my bones healed wrong after a battle I was in, the doc came in and set them straight. He's good. And discreet. You and I both know we have to keep who we are under wraps."

"Your doctor must be one of us, then." Jeremiah said with relief.

"Not exactly. That's what I need to tell you before you meet him."

"What is it?" he looked up at me cautiously.

"Ok, but before I tell you, it's in your best interest to keep an open mind and not flip out when I tell you."

"Why would I flip out?" he asked, not liking where this was going.

"Because you may not like who's coming."

"Jacob, just spit it out already. Who is coming?"

I took a deep breath and let it my words rush out.

"The doc that fixed me, that's coming to fix you is a….. vampire."

His eyes grew wide in horror mixed with anger as his body shook even more violently trying to phase.

"You have to calm down and let me explain!"

He forced himself to calm down enough for his body to stop shifting as much.

"Your bringing a bloodsucker here to kill me and you want me to calm down?"

"Carlisle isn't coming down to kill you. He's not like the others. Trust me. You'll be in good hands."

"Carlisle? It has a name?" he asked disgusted.

"Look, I understand why you're hesitant. Just let him fix you. It's not like you have so many options here. You won't phase right because your spine is all messed up and I doubt you know a doctor strong enough to fix you properly. He has just as much to lose coming here as you do. So the way I see it, you can either, trust me and let Carlisle fix you, or you can stay the way you are, in pain, without being able to defend yourself against a bloodsucker who's really out to get you. You choose."

"Why should I even trust you? Huh? You're the reason I'm like this. If I didn't step in, who knows what you would've done to Ari_," realization set in as he looked around searching. "Where's Arielle? What did you do to her?" he asked accusingly.

"Relax, I never touched her. I've been around you this whole time. I called her to help but she took off."

"Yeah, that's right. I forgot you called for her," he said calming down. "Wait a minute. How'd you know her name?" he asked suspiciously.

"Long story, Jeremiah. I know her through a friend from years ago. Believe me; I wasn't going to hurt her or you for that matter. I didn't see you two coming from behind the tree. I tried to stop but by the time I did, you had already phased, to my surprise. Didn't see that coming."

"Well I didn't expect to see a giant wolf coming towards us. I freaked out, ok? I saw you glance at Arielle and, I don't know, I lost it. I thought you were after her."

"No, I only looked at her because she looked familiar to me. It wasn't until I looked at her some more when I realized who she was. Seeing her caught me off guard. If there's any constellation, I didn't mean to mess up your back like that."

"It's fine. I attacked you first so I can't blame anyone for this but myself. I'm just not looking forward to this bloodsucker you sent to come out here. How did you come across this leech?"

"Another long story. You're familiar with the Quileute legends?"

"A little, why?"

"Well, you know about the Treaty we made?"

"No, what Treaty?"

"Long story short, the Quileute's and Carlisle's Covent made a Treaty. If they stayed off our land and not bite a human, we won't kill them."

"Why make a Treaty with them at all? Why not just kill them right then and there? You know what they're capable of. Why spare them?"

"They were different from the others. They said they didn't hunt humans so the Treaty was put in place to make sure that stayed that way. Even their eyes look different from the others. Golden, instead of the usual red. I don't know; the pack before us didn't see them as a threat so we're honoring the Treaty they made. Besides, they've proven to be no threat to anyone. We even fought on the same side in battle."

"You seem to really trust them. I guess if I want to get better, there isn't any other option, is there?"

"Afraid not. So you're cool with it?"

"I'm not jumping for joy over it, but I won't get hostile either. If he can fix my problem, I won't complain."

"Hmm, that's what you think. Just wait to you see how he goes about fixing you."

"Wait, what you mean by that?" he asked nervously.

We arrived at Saphire's place with Sam and Rahbyn rushing over to us to see what happened.

"No time. We're here." I said avoiding his question as Sam and Rahbyn approached us. There was no need to panic him further by telling him about the re-breaking that would have to be done. Hopefully, doc will bring a whole lot of pain killers. It didn't work for me during the re-breaking process but after, I was floating on cloud nine.

"What happened?" Sam asked alarmed.

"He's a key piece of the main puzzle we came here to solve."

Sam eyed him suspiciously, taking in the fact that he was naked and his back was bent out of shape. This was too familiar to him.

"Come. Bring him inside," Rahbyn said as she led the way.

We all went inside of Saphire's redwood shack house. I've only came here a hand number of times. Everything looked the same as far as I could tell. Saphire had the style of a hippie. Everything was psychedelic. They probably had every color known to man in this house. Following Rahbyn, I took Jeremiah to her bedroom and placed him on the bed. Sam followed along.

"What's your name young man?" Sam asked him.

"Jeremiah," he said trying to withstand the pain he was feeling.

"Has your pack been on Quileute lands?"

Jeremiah looked at all of us hesitantly. He looked over at Rahbyn and kept quiet.

"Oh that's Rahbyn. She's cool. You can talk in front of her," I reassured him.

He continued to look at Rahbyn cautiously. Unsure if he should answer. Rahbyn turned to face Sam and me.

"It's different here for the Makah people. Our people were not to take part in the activities of the Quileute's. We were to have nothing to do with your magic. When packs were formed, it was done in secret. As far as our people as a whole are concerned, these packs do not exist. If word got out about any of them, they could get banned from the land, or worse. Killed." Rahbyn turned her attention back to Jeremiah. "Go ahead. It's ok. Say what you can."

Jeremiah nodded in agreement as he proceeded.

"To answer your question sir_"

"The name's Sam." Sam added.

"Sam, to answer your question, yes, we were on your land. We were chasing down some mountain lions that ran to your rez. Once we caught and ate them, we heard some people coming nearby so we split up. A group of kids were coming towards me so I knew if I didn't phase back soon, they'd see me and probably run off screaming, drawing attention to the others. So I phased quickly and um…. Just walked back home. I don't know what the others did."

"Well that explains what Paul found," I said remembering what Sam said.

"Ok, how many of you are out…." Sam was interrupted by a knock at the door. The sudden strong sweet ammonia-like stench that burned through my nostrils gave it away as to who was at the door. What I didn't expect, when I opened the door, was the two extra additions that came along with Carlisle and Embry.

"Blondie. To what do I owe the pleasure?" I asked with sarcasm.

"Wipe that smirk off your face, mongrel. I'm here to make sure your mutts don't cross the line." Rosalie scowled at me.

"Ouch! Cinderella woke up on the wrong side of the coffin? Oh, I forgot. You're more like a sleepless beauty. So there's really no excuses for you then, huh?" Before she could hurl an insult, I turned my attention towards her partner in crime, cutting her off.

"What brings you here?" I asked Emmett.

"I'm here to make sure Rose behaves." He said with a smirk.

I turned my attention towards Carlisle.

"Hey doc."

"Good morning Jacob. Embry has informed me about the altercation between yourself and a member of another pack. Is he aware that I'll be aiding in his recovery?"

"He knows. Wasn't happy about it though. Hope you brought enough pain killers."

"I came very well prepared," he assured me with a smile. "May I?"

I stood to the side to let them enter.

"He's in the back room to the right." I said to him as he made his way down the short hall. Emmett and prom queen stayed in the living room. Embry remained at the door.

"Embry, we're good?" I asked him. I didn't like giving him an order since I know firsthand what that's like. But I had little options at that point and needed him to stay focus.

"Yeah, we're good," he said hesitantly. "Is Arielle here?"

"No, she took off not too long after I phased out. I don't know which way she went."

"Do you need me here right now?" Embry asked antsy. I already knew what he wanted to do.

"Embry, she could be anywhere by now."

"I don't care. I have to look."

I took in a deep breath. Embry was no good here if he couldn't get his mind off of Arielle.

"Go ahead. We got it covered here." I told him waving him off.

"Thanks Jake." He said graciously and took off.

Suddenly, the sound of a bone cracking invaded everyone's ears following a loud and horrifying scream of agony. Guest those pain killers didn't kick in for him either yet. The actual breaking is the hardest part anyway. As Jeremiah continued to scream out in pain, Emmett and Rosalie stood up alert glaring out through the windows. What the hell was their problem? I followed their eyes to what put them at alert and stopped dead in my tracks. I should've seen this coming. With bloodsuckers around, how could I not see this? Plus, it didn't help that Jeremiah was back there screaming his lungs out due to a vampire breaking his back. Their stench was all over the place. I was so busy making sure Carlisle's presence didn't cause Jeremiah to phase that I neglected to remember that he wasn't the only one that needed convincing. As I walked out in front of the house, I watched as eight huge black panthers, all with different sets of eye colors, glare back at the house. This wasn't good.

"Sam!" I called out.

Sam rushed out and froze in place. We needed to reason with them. They needed to know that these leeches weren't the bad guys. If anything they're sickeningly noble. Well, all except Blondie back there.

"You think they'll listen?" I asked Sam keeping my eyes on the pack before us.

"Not sure. I can go either way right now. Let's just try to talk to them, see where it gets us."

I nodded in agreement. Before I got the chance to get the words out to inform them of the situation, another scream came out from inside the house. Suddenly, the packs eyes turned pitch black. Then they charged forward for attack.


End file.
